


Sleep

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreamer!Sora, Events of Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Gen, May expand on this oneshot someday, Sora has a reason to sleep, Sora loves his sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Despite those around him saying he was being lazy whenever he dozed off on the sunny beaches of Destiny Islands, Sora always has a perfectly good reason to sleep.(Or maybe he just feels like it.)





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough, I wrote and posted this on tumblr last night, while I was in bed. So I guess you can say Sleep inspired Sleep.

Sleep.

Sleep was calming.

Sleep was silence.

Sleep was nothingness.

Sleep was sequestering oneself away from the things that happened while awake.

Sleep… was an alluring Darkness.

Sleep, and perhaps in association, Dreams, was perhaps why Sora found himself, not really resisting as he was dragged into its dark depths.

Sleep was the one thing him and the ones specifically connected to him had a commonality with.

Ven. Sleeping as he reached out to Sora, on two seperate occasions. Sleeping as he awaited someone to find and return him his Heart again.

Kairi. Sleeping without her Heart, after Destiny Islands fell. A Princess awaiting her true awakening.

Roxas and Xion. Sleeping away as his memories slipped into them. Sleeping and dreaming of better times.

Himself. Sleeping. Dreaming. Of a future. Of a Dive to Heart. Of far off memories. Of restoring Worlds. Of connected Hearts.

As Sora felt himself fall deeper and deeper into sleep, all he could think… was this:

_I wonder what it will be this time? Darkness? Or a dream of things to come…_

And the Dreamer slept on… swept away by the soothing Darkness…

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamer!Sora AU works on the idea that the opening of KH1 was a prophetic dream that Sora had (And considering what he says in the very first scene after the Dive to Heart...). It expands this concept a bit more where Sora and see bits of the past and future whenever he falls asleep, which in turn leaves him... susceptible to his dreams being manipulated and himself easily falling asleep if it is forced on him.
> 
> I may write a bit more in the AU in the future, but for now, this is it. Hope you enjoyed the oneshot!


End file.
